


Lance and The Sandwich Guy™

by crab_noises



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Shay (Voltron), I'll explain more, Is there a tag for that?, Lance has an uncle, Lance swears in Spanish AND in English, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Pidge "Gender Isn't Real" Gunderson, Sandwiches, Shiro's name isn't even mentioned I'm so sorry dad, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Sandwich Fic, guest appearance: my chemistry teacher, it's cute though, it's the one with wrist tattoos, let's make this happen, non-binary Pidge, sandwiches play a big role, she's a foreign exchange student, there should be, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crab_noises/pseuds/crab_noises
Summary: Soulmate AU where your soulmate's first words to you are tattooed on your wrist (yes it's that one)AKA The Sandwich Fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the dead to write another short fic! :) :) I was inspired to write this with exactly four hours of sleep after a week of crewing for Peter Pan, so I hope you guys like it!!

_...really good sandwiches…_

  
Lance glanced down at his wrist for what was probably the millionth time, still confused about the words written there. What in the world did “really good sandwiches” mean? What was the context? Why were there ellipses before and after the phrase? 

Apparently, Lance’s soulmate was a big fan of sandwiches. Whoever that was, he needed to find out before he went insane trying to decode the meaning of “really good sandwiches.” Resting his chin on his non-tattooed hand, Lance tuned his chemistry teacher out to think of more important things. What did his soulmate have on _their_ wrist? Probably something just as cryptic and stupid, like “I actually like froyo more than sandwiches.” Or maybe, once Lance finally heard his soulmate say those three words, he'd just screech unintelligibly. What would that look like on someone’s wrist?

“Lance,” his chemistry teacher called in a nasally voice, “what did you get?”

_Great_ , Lance thought, _Make something up about moles, dude, she loves moles! SAY A NUMBER!_

“Um… 12.4 moles?”

His teacher paused for a second, mildly stunned. “That's correct.” She stated, her tone a little defeated.

Lance smugly grinned and leaned back in his chair. “That's why the call me the chemist, ‘cause of how I'm always—” Lance couldn't finish his analogy, because he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Some of his classmates snickered, others groaned, and his teacher just sighed while Lance swore rapidly in Spanish. She looked ready to scold him, but Lance was once again saved by the bell. He got up, grabbed his stuff, and bolted.

As he hurried to where his mom usually picked him up, Lance got a text from his friend Pidge.

 

**smol hands:**  you didn't forget about our study group right

**smol hands:**  gdi Lance get over here Hunk and I are waiting

 

Lance audibly groaned and turned around, heading back on campus to the library. He easily spotted his friends and waved, walking over to their table. Lance dumped his stuff next to his chair before shooting a glare at Pidge.

“Dude, we don't even _need_ a study group!” Lance whined, “You have a perfect GPA, Hunk is crazy good at math, and my uncle’s our teacher!”

“Everyone else is saying this is the hardest test yet, Lance.” Hunk pointed out, lowering his voice, “I heard that the highest anyone’s gotten on it so far earned them a C+.”

“Yeah, well, my uncle won't fail any of us!”

“Literally NOTHING bad is going to happen if you study a little.” Pidge gave a slight eye roll, “The worst that can actually happen is that you learn something.”

“And what does THAT mean?!” Lance earned himself a harsh shushing from the librarian behind him, quieting him down. “Fine.” he mumbled.

Twenty minutes into studying and no chill, Lance was ready to wring Pidge’s neck out. That little fucker wasn't even _studying!_  He and Hunk were doing all the real work while Pidge just sat by and corrected their work if they were wrong. Despite their combined efforts, Hunk and Lance still had trouble with some problems. When Pidge gave them a short break, Lance was able to sneak a peek at Hunk’s inked wrist. From what he could see, Hunk had “Aren't you in my physics class?” tattooed onto his skin in fairly neat and well-printed handwriting. By doing a quick comparison, Lance could tell his words were written sloppier than how Hunk’s was. He and Pidge had already met Shay, Hunk’s foreign exchange soulmate, and they both agreed that their relationship was too domestic for their own good. Lance got to personally bear witness to one instance of Hunk preparing lunch for Shay, which he brought to school and surprised her for their two-month anniversary. It made Lance feel pretty uncomfortable, but also weirdly jealous of their relationship. He didn't want that exact dynamic of domesticity, but he'd be lying if he said he never fantasized about his future soulmate making him breakfast or slowly waking up with him. Lance had a feeling that when—and if—he found his soulmate, they'd probably have some sort of similar relationship goals. Who knows, maybe they'd dreamt of cooking for Lance, too.

While Hunk and Lance mentally prepared themselves for another round of Pidge’s torture, two more students walked into the library. One was tall, well-built, and had an odd scar across his nose. The other was shorter than Lance and had a jet-black mullet. Lance wouldn't have taken much note of them if he hadn't heard three words of their passing conversation.

“...really good sandwiches…”

Really good sandwiches?

Really good sandwiches.

_Really good sandwiches._

All at once it clicked, and without thinking, Lance shot out of his chair and pointed at the young man talking about sandwiches.

“HOLY SHIT!!” Lance shouted, “YOU’RE THE SANDWICH GUY!!!”

The sandwich guy flipped around, glanced at his wrist, and stared at Lance with grey eyes the size of the moon. The other man accompanying him looked between the two, a grin slowly forming on his face. Hunk and Pidge stared in utter shock. After what seemed like decades of silence (despite the outraged librarian), the sandwich guy spoke.

“You're my soulmate, then?” He was monotone, but Lance’s face lit up nonetheless.

“Yeah! I'm Lance! I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!!” Not knowing what to do next, Lance threw his arms around the young man in a strong hug. Two arms awkwardly hugged him back, and Lance heard the sandwich guy mutter “I'm Keith,” before they let go of each other.

“So…” Lance smiled, “Shouldn't we get to know each other a bit more?”

Keith shrugged affirmatively, and Lance left Hunk and Pidge to learn more about the guy he'd been wondering about since those three words appeared on his wrist.

“Awww, I'm glad he found his soulmate!” Hunk chuckled, “I guess there's a double date in my future, am I right?”

“There's also a failed math class in your future if you don't study~” Pidge teased, causing Hunk to panic and get back to work. A grin did form on Pidge’s face as Keith and Lance walked off, small talk quietly passing between them. It seemed like the pair would become a real interesting couple once they'd gotten comfortable enough with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you liked that and you're into Haikyuu, go ahead and check out my DaiSuga drabble too!!
> 
> Time to disappear for another ten years lmao, bug me on tumblr if y'all really want that unfinished Coraline AU to happen!
> 
> (Tumblr: crab-noises)


End file.
